L'amour comme une glace
by LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) ConstancexTravis. C'est la canicule, Constance le vit très mal. Travis un peu moins ; il mange de la glace.


_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Bonjour, bonsoir, moussaillons ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS et ce petit couple que j'aime beaucoup. __Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des 24h du FoF, un super jeu dont tu peux venir me demander plus d'infos en MP si ça t'intéresse, sur le thème "La glace à la vanille, c'est simple, ça va avec tout". Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Constance était allongée sur son flanc, dans le lit aux draps défaits et repoussés du pied au bout du matelas. La tête appuyée sur l'oreiller, elle lisait un magazine dans lequel elle n'avait absolument aucun intérêt, mais qui lui faisait passer les longues heures de canicule. Voilà bientôt une semaine qu'elle n'était pas sortie et qu'elle se traînait d'une pièce à l'autre de sa maison, à la recherche d'un coin épargné par la chaleur. En vain. Partout, l'air était lourd et suffocant. Irrémédiablement brûlant. Vêtue seulement d'une nuisette de satin, elle avait renoncé à agiter son éventail sous son nez ; elle se fatiguait inutilement. Les paupières lourdes, elle se laissait errer dans une langueur moite, à mi-chemin entre l'éveil et le rêve. Néanmoins, elle ne sursauta pas lorsque le jeune homme fit irruption dans la chambre, se trémoussant comme un beau diable dans son unique caleçon blanc. Sa peau couleur de miel luisait sous la lumière orangée qui perçait à travers les rideaux tirés.

—J'adore la glace à la vanille, c'est simple, ça va avec tout et en plus c'est délicieux ! s'exclama Travis comme un enfant, en en avalant une grande cuillère.

—Et donc, c'est pour ça que tu t'empiffres à longueur de journée, répondit-elle sur un ton qu'elle aurait voulu sévère, mais dans lequel perçait son amusement.

C'était bien pour cela qu'elle l'aimait, non ? Elle se résigna à fermer sa revue, inintéressante de toute manière, et s'humecta les lèvres en se passant une main sur le front. Elle rêvait ou il faisait encore plus chaud que tout à l'heure ?

—Mais c'est super bon ! Et ça fait du bien, par cette chaleur... Prends-en un peu, tu verras !

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui tendit la cuillère pleine de glace prête à se répandre partout sur les draps si elle ne la mangeait pas. Elle voulut d'abord détourner la tête, mais n'en eut pas la force, alors elle céda et mangea. Et il avait raison, cela faisait un bien fou.

—C'est vrai que c'est bon, admit-elle en se léchant les lèvres.

—Tu veux finir ?

Il était rayonnant, à croire que c'était lui qui réchauffait l'atmosphère et à cause de lui qu'elle était en train de fondre comme un glaçon en plein soleil. Parce qu'il était son soleil. Elle secoua la tête gentiment et lui sourit. Travis ne se fit pas prier pour ingurgiter le reste de la sucrerie, jusqu'à la dernière goutte, qu'il alla chercher avec sa langue directement dans le récipient. Constance se laissa aller à un éclat de rire. Il était si bête, mais si mignon. Après avoir posé le bol plus loin, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il avait le goût de la vanille. Sa main, qu'il posa sur sa taille, était froide, si délicieusement froide qu'elle soupira d'aise contre sa bouche. Aussi, discrètement, il en profita pour remonter vers sa poitrine.

—Travis... il fait trop chaud pour ça.

—Il me semble que ce n'est pas ce que tu disais cette nuit, minauda-t-il en frottant son nez contre celui de la femme.

—Mais la nuit il fait plus frais.

Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était un mensonge, mais le jeune mannequin l'accepta, savourant la promesse faite à demi-mot de pouvoir, le soir venu, faire une bouchée de son aimée, comme il l'avait fait avec sa glace. Il s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, qu'il couvrit de dizaines de baisers papillons avant de se reculer légèrement, caressant son front et admirant son visage détendu et souriant.

—C'est ce que je te disais, la glace à la vanille, ça va avec tout... mais surtout avec toi !

Ils rirent de concert.

* * *

__N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot si le cœur vous en dit et je vous dis à très vite. La bise ;)__


End file.
